Learning To Fly
by Antidaeophobia
Summary: Nimya knew Kino was special when she met her, but she never knew exactly how special Kino would be to her. This is an old mini-fic of mine from 2003 or so. F/F Kino/Nimya Rated M in last chapter. Current Updates
1. Chapter 1

Learning to Fly  
By Antidaeophobia

AN: I watch the whole season with my mom and she adores it but this particular episode made

her absolutely certain that Kino was a lesbian, or at least bisexual. I have no issue with

what sexuality Kino is (I hope bi) but I decided to take what my mom said and make a fic of

it. But you have to admit, there is a lot of things that imply that Kino is in fact a

lesbian. But hey, no problem here, the first anime I've seen with a lesbian that doesn't have

huge breast, an annoying voice and is a complete dumbass.

Episode summary: Alright, if you don't remember the episode with Nimya, it's the one with the

girl who wants to fly. She builds the first airplane with the help of Kino.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kino's Journey unfortunately, but Kino is my hero!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been nearly five years since we'd had a traveler come through. I remember my fiancé

had woken me early that morning to go with him somewhere, I can't remember where, I was far

to excited to care since I was more determined to go into town and get my permit from the

chief to try out my new invention, besides, if it did indeed work then it would revolutionize

our lives forever.

Suddenly we where both startled when the sound of fireworks went off signaling the arrival of

a traveler at the entrance.

I always thought the festivities where a little much but I quickly got my binoculars and

pointed them in the direction of the commotion.

"A traveler?" my fiancé replied in question looking up at me from my loft window.

I didn't answer as I focus the binoculars to get a better look locking them finally on the

new comer finally spotting what I would have to say was one of the most attractive boy I have

ever seen at the entrance to our country guiding a motorad next to him. He looked very

confused with the amount of attention he was getting with his presence and looked very much

as if he would have preferred to have slipped into the country unnoticed and then leave in a

similar matter. I guessed he probably was shy but none the less beautiful.

I bit my lip and lowered my binoculars, I mustn't get distracted by a boy, no matter how

attractive, I had a mission, and I couldn't afford to get distracted.

"Who's the traveler Nimya?" my fiancé called up to me hesitantly.

"Just a boy" I replied casually 'a gorgeous boy' I said to myself in the back of my mind.

My fiancé was by no means un-attractive, in fact he was one of the best looking men in our

town, but he certainly wasn't a match for this traveler, and telling him so wouldn't have

made his already shaky self-esteem any better.

I pulled away from the window much to the displeasure of my fiancé who yelled at me assuming

I had left him yet again to tinker on one of my many 'useless inventions'

I quickly disposed of my work clothes which had unfortunately been my night clothes too since

I have fell asleep at my work spot yet again and hurriedly slipped into a yellow cotton dress

and ran a brush through my hair, ridding it of any snarls. I wish I could have had time to

take a shower, but having slept later then I had expected, I had no time and raced down the

stairs and outside.

My fiancé smiled for a split second before frowning as I raced past him and got onto my

moped.

"Nimya?"

"Will you pray for me? If you pray for me I'm bound to get my permit" I replied happily and

he frowned further

"There never going to give you a permit for that thing" he said in slight distaste, I rolled

my eyes and put on my helmet, I was going to get my permit and I was going to fly.

I turned my moped on and it jolted forward swiftly leaving my fiancé behind in a cloud of

dust, speeding towards town, today was the day, I would get my permit.

I whipped my moped into a parking place and tossed my helmet on the back before running up

the step to city hall. Two guards jumped in front of me though and blocked me.

"Oh no you don't missy" one of them said and they pushed me backward

"Let me in I need to speak with the Chief!" I yelled at then

"No you don't Nimya, the Chief gave specific instructions not to let anyone bother him,

especially you. He's currently welcoming the traveler"

I said angrily, an hour long lecture on crop yield and growth was punishment not a means of

welcoming anyone, unless you were a drone like the Chief.

"Come on let me in, I wont take that long, I just need to get a permit"

"What? For that ridiculous machine your building, what good will that serve" one of them

sneered and the other laughed

I clenched my fist wanting to pummel them to a bloody pulp, my inventions where useful it was

just that everyone in this town was too stupid to truly appreciate them.

"Just let me in, the chief can decide whether my machine in useful or not."

"No where not letting you in, he's busy"

I sighed and looked sadly at them, giving my most forlorn look I could manage and backed away

from the door.

"Fine, I guess I'll just go home. I just wish someone would listen to me"

The guards gulped and looked at me with sympathy.

"I just wish, I just wish" I stammered pretending to whip fake tears from my eyes.

They moved closer obviously feeling sorry for hurting my feelings but I smirked behind my

hand.

"What?" one of them said

"I wish…I COULD SEE THE CHIEF!" and I darted past them and into the city hall, shutting the

door behind me as they screamed at me.

I took off down the hall towards the chief's office, my plans in hand and ready to give a

complete explanation of my findings.

I heard the door to the hall open and the two guards fall into the building before picking

themselves up and chasing after me.

"Hey, You! Nimya, GET BACK HERE!!!" but I paid them no mind as I flew down the hallway and

into the chief office. I flew right in through the door of the Cheif's office.

"Chief! I need talk with you about my permit"

"Huh? but I was just telling a very interesting crop yield story to our newcomer"

"I just need a permit…"

I stopped in mid sentence finding the young boy sitting on the couch in the chief's office;

he didn't seem to be paying attention and was patting his moterad's headlight gently.

"There is no way that machine could contribute anything to the good of the people"

"But if you gave me my permit I could prove that it could"

"You've made your appeal and I said no"

The guards finally busted open the door and made a grab for me.

"Besides the lady was just leaving" he said off handedly to the boy sitting on the couch.

'Lady!' I thought to myself, the Chief was losing it.

The boy despite all the drama wasn't paying attention and seemed completely oblivious to the

exchange between myself and the chief.

The guards grabbed me and started to drag me out.

"You're suppose to listen to the people!!!" but it was to late as I was quickly dragged out

of the office and out of city hall. Some democracy!

I slowly made my way out of City Hall. Ashamed and disheartened, my fiancé finally had caught

up and I asked him to take my moped home for me I wanted to wander. Perhaps my thoughts could

finally find a way to me to convince the Cheif he was wrong.I wasn't going to give up but I

needed to think. My Fiance asked when I was going to return home and I told him I didn't

know.

My foot steps had finally lead me to the big bronze stature, the statue that represented our

God, but also was the caused of so much grief for me, if I were to ever test my machine, the

statue would have to be moved. I didn't see nearly the significance in it like the others

did, I didn't believe in gods, nor did I see the point of wasting time offering things to a

statue which was nothing more then metal. But the others insisted on keeping it right were it

was…what person in there right mind put a giant statue right in the middle of the main road.

Probably the same sort of people that found crop yield stories interesting.

I sat there for awhile, wondering how I was going to accomplish something that seemed so

unachievable when suddenly I heard the distant sound of rumbling like an engine. It slowly

came closer till it slowly came behind me, the roaring stopped and I turned around finding

the traveler sitting on her motorad behind me.

"Hello there"

I startled briefly from the voice that sounded, so kind and gentle and so defiantly feminine.

Suddenly looking at the traveler closer, the high cheek bones, fair skin, bright eyes, this

boy was in fact a girl. This caused me to wince a little.

"Hi, you're the traveler from earlier, I'm sorry if I disturbed you" I said gazing over the

woman before me who appeared to be no older then 19 to 20 years old, perhaps younger.

"No worries, your interruption got me out of there" She laughed lightly obviously cautioning

her words as to not seem offensive. Her smile made me smile and filled my stomach with

butterflies.

"His droning put me right to sleep" her motorad replied in a childlike voice and I looked at

the curious machine.

"You slept through the whole thing Hermes" she scolded the motorad gently.

"Till she came in" it countered

I laughed at the two and there banter, the girl acting very much like a mother scolding a

child.

"Besides, what's so important about this statue anyway?" it asked me suddenly and I stopped

laughing.

There was a silence as I stared at the giant bird like statue before me, I finally snapped

out of my thoughts which I sure had wasted almost a minute but the woman stood that silently,

patiently waiting for me to answer.

"Would you like to hear the story?" I asked looking at the girl, meeting her warm brown eyes.

"Yes, I would"

"Well…" I stood up and smile at the girl, she got off her motorad and looked the statue over.

"Why don't we go to my house, we can sit and have tea, follow me"

The girl smiled warmly and nodded. I liked it, she had a lovely smile.

I started to walk down the path towards my house and the girl fell in step with me, leading

her motorad on one side.

"By the way, my names Kino" she said with another smile I couldn't help but return it, it

seemed to have that effect on me, her laughter and smile was contagious it would seem.

"Nice to meet you Kino my name is Nimya"

Kino nodded in reply and followed me to my home.

AN: This is an old fic of mine, I hope you like. I tried to correct as much as possible. No

flames please.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kinos Journey, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. AN: I know this is mostly a review of the chapter and not much has changed, but I swear there will be Yuri soon to come.

Learning to fly-by Antidaeophobia

I fumbled with the key to my house, no one ever locked there houses but I did, I knew people didn t care for my inventions and experiments but thought them foolish. I merely locked my door to prevent any harm from coming to my work.

Kino was looking at the surroundings, seeming to take it all in and memorizing all the details, she caught my eyes and I blushed a little.

It s a mess right now but there will be plenty of room for you and your motorad, you can stay as long as you like.

Don t worry, I wont be staying long, just three days, I ll leave the day after tomorrow.

I smiled but secretly, just from the amount of time I d met Kino, I wish she would stay longer; 3 days didn t seem nearly enough time.

This is great!

"Thank you

We walked into the house, I flipped the switch turning the fans on and cooling the stuff house. The warm summer air outside made me wonder how Kino could keep her heavy trench coat on in such weather.

I walked over to a few switches nearby I wanted to move the statue to make room for this pulling a lever nearby making a rope pull and lift the giant sheet off of my invention.

Everything was silent for a moment and I could distinctly here the clicking of my grandfather clock nearby.

It s amazing what is it? Kino said softly staring in awe at my machine.

I haven t though of a name for it yet, but I m going to use it to fly with the birds I smiled, glad to see some sort of appreciation for my invention, even if Kino had no idea what is was, or the concept.

In the air, to fly with the birds, how does it work? Kino said somewhat breathless still amazed.

I talked for the longest time to Kino about the history of the statue, science and building of my flying machine and my dream of flying with the birds, my envy of there flight and my wish that others would understand my invention as much as me and how it could change the world.

I don t know how long I talked, but Kino smiled the whole time as I rambled on and on, unsure of whether Kino had understood a word of it. I talked for hours and by the time I came to a close, dark had fallen outside.

I m sorry, I ve been chatting your ear off, please forgive me, I just get so excited about this

Don t be, the whole concept has been fascinating. I thoroughly enjoyed the whole thing Kino smiled kindly at me.

I didn t know whether she was just being nice or truthful but it was nice that she humored me. It was nice to be able to finally talk to someone about my fly machine and Kino lent me a kind, and pathient ear.

I m impressed actually, that s why you wanted to move the statue, so you ll have a straight away she replied softly

I smiled broadly, happy that I had found someone who understood perfectly what I wanted to accomplish.

Tell me, have you seen anything like this anywhere else. Are there other flying machines out there? Is it even feasible?

Kino thought for a moment We have been to many places with very advanced technology but never anything like this

I frowned feeling my heart break a little, wondering if I had indeed wasted most of my life on something that was a foolish endeavor.

at least, not yet, there maybe one somewhere but I ve never seen it

I felt a little more devastated

but maybe, you ll just have to be the first person to fly in the sky Nimya

Kino smiled softly, as was her common expression, kind and serene. My heart went out to her, and even though I didn t believe in love at first sight, I knew she was something special and would never find someone like her again .

I m sorry, I don t have a bed, I usually sleep on the couch, but it s comfortable, you can have it I said and smiled tying my blonde hair back and getting a couple of blankets out of the closet.

Kino nodded pulling her trench coat off and laying it over Hermes back, the motorad was fast asleep.

I watched her out the corner of my eye as she started to remove her second, green jacket and lay it with her first coat and then removing her white shirt leaving her in a white tank top, obviously not seeming to care about undressing in front of me, although I couldn t say much about myself feeling comfortable with being undressed in front of someone.

Kino s gaze met mine and I immediately looked away, she smirked a little in a soft way.

I set her bed up for her even though she said she could do it, but I insisted, she was a guest after all. I hardly made it to my counch most of the time and I usually I preferred to sleep leaned sitting up anyway, call me weird, but I guess it comes from all those nights falling asleep at my work table. I looked over at Kino sleeping curled up sweetly and sound asleep, wrapped up like she was in a cocoon.

I smiled. I will admit I ve always found an attraction to girls, especially Kino. The marriage to my fianc was completely planned, and I could never live the life I wanted anyway, unless Kino stayed which I highly doubted. Even though I had just met her, I already knew it would be easy for myself to fall in love with her and see myself being with her. We were alike, we both wanted more out of our existance then normality. Our curiousity and sense of wonder was what fed us and kept us alive. Without it, we would die.

I d realized through the day that Kino was an amazing individual, she seemed so calm and wise, completely serene and one with her world. She smiled all the time but each one different, showing a different kind of happiness, love, acceptance, that seemed to be her policy for everything, perhaps it was impossible to anger her.

She shifted a little pulling the covers tighter to her, I unwrapped the blanket from around myself and lay it over her and got up to get another for myself, I never seem to get cold, I was use to the chilliness of the house.

I sat down in a chair nearby and looked over at her still seemingly sound asleep but suddenly her soft voice broke the silence.

Can you not sleep Nenya? she said calmly, not opening her eyes to look at me through the darkness.

I m sorry, I m anxious I replied quietly, deciding that I should cease my staring and try to sleep, even if it was feigned.

Don t worry, everything will work out, I promise. She stated matter a factly and sighed a little tiredly.

I smiled of course and shut my eyes

It was by complete chance that we came to visit your country

I poured some more tea for Kino as she took another pastry and nodded her thanks.

True true, we just dropped a stick and it pointed this way A child like voice sounded from the small moterad.

I laughed, Oh so that s how you decided where to go, I love it

Kino laughed, We ll I wouldn t say that s necessarily the procedure we use all the time per sea

A knock interrupted us followed by a stream of yelling and pounding on the door. Kino looked at me surprised, I stood an went to the door.

I m coming I m coming! I shouted in irritation that someone would interrupt me and my company in such a rude manner.

The chief, a few of his guards and my fianc stood at the door.

I m here because of this the chief handed be a small stack of papers

I have been receiving so many complaints about that contraption of yours I can no longer ignore them, we are here to dismantle that machine of yours and burn it

I wrinkled my nose in disgust knowing exactly who filed these complaints then I felt anger fill me.

BUT YOU CAN T!

I can and I will, my power is bestowed upon me by the majority, I will be back tomorrow morning

BUT WAIT YOU CAN T! I yelled desperately but they left me on my doorstep, a handful of complaint papers in my grasp. I didn t understand that, my machine hadn t even been outside yet, what was there to disturb the people.

My fianc stood nearby, his head lowered in shame as I looked at him with hurt in my eyes.

You did this

Nimya, I just want you to be a normal wife. You ve already spent the majority of your parent s inheritance on that silly machine, think about them and what they d want.

Tears started to burn my eyes but I held them back, I spent so long working on my invention I couldn t bear to have it destroyed now.

Nimya, we need to talk, may I please stay here with you? he asked

No, I have a lot to do tonight I sighed sadly, also I didn t want to have him here while Kino was too, beside I knew why he wanted to be here, he knew of my affliction as he called it, he probably thought we were doing obscene things together while working on my weird machine.

Please just let me stay the night he pleaded but I shushed him with a peck on the lips but it was stiff and cold.

Just go home, I ll talk to you later

Nimya he called but I shut the door and turned around, Kino stood there with a cup of tea watching me silently with curious brown eyes.

I m sorry, I must see about a few things I replied frowning, and still trying to hold back tears. I quickly disposed of my apron and hurried off to my work room 


	3. Authors Note

**Author's Note:**

This is just a short note to let you all I will be continuing with the stories. I'm glad you all have been patient while the stories were on hiatus; but I was dealing with some health issues again. I'm feeling much better so I am getting back to work. Below is the schedule for the next two weeks of changes you can expect including new chapters available to be posted. Your kind reviews have meant a great deal to me and are just wonderful.

**All You Need Is Love** (District 9: Original Characters)

-Chapters 1-4 Corrected to be posted

-3 New Chapters to be added

**Learning to Fly** (Kino's Journey)

-Corrected Chapters to be posted

-1 New Chapter (NC-17) –Will need to check on rules as I heard they were cracking down on pornography-

**Love Me Dead** (Star Trek:TNG Lore/Original Female Character)

-Chapters 1-4 Corrected to be posted

-4 New Chapters to be added


End file.
